End of youthful ignorance
by Emi-Bo-bemi
Summary: Yaoi. Rated M. Gareki-abuse. Rape. Jiki x Gareki. Sadness


**Hello love muffins~, Emi here, for my second fanfic! Gareki is my babe, so he'll probs be in all my karneval fics..so…. Gareki x Jiki… I know I wasn't the only one thinking ecchi things when Jiki pinned Gareki to the floor… huehuheuhu.**

**No major spoilers**

**I do not own Karneval**

"Ne~ Gare-" Yogi was cut short when a sharp glare peered into his soul.

"….What…do you... fucking want, asshole?" an unmistakably frustrated teen answered to the blonde, who was now quivering with tears in the corners of his eyes.Yogi murmured 'nothing' before swiftly, but discreetly, departing the room.

Gareki cursed himself for yelling at the older man, again. His anger was not meant for yogi, but for a four-eyed bastard, and it wasn't Hirato. The golden eyed man, Jiki, had decided to allegedly 'test' Gareki's fighting capability, but now the raven-haired teen comprehended that Jiki just wanted to tease him. As if getting restrained to the ground wasn't depraved enough, Jiki smirks every time he lays his eyes upon Gareki.

The teen smashed the book he was reading onto the small coffee table that sat by the black leather sofa he sat upon. Trying to erase bad feelings from his thoughts, Gareki rubbed his hands onto his face in a lenient manner. Standing up to go into his room to sleep, hoping that Nai wasn't there, he caught his toe on the edge of the table.

"Uwah-!" *thump* Gareki threw his hands in front of his body to soften the blow. He felt a sharp pain in his foot that got caught. His foot did not listen to his brain's orders to move, and Gareki cursed. His arms ached from the impact, but he tried to reach up to the couch anyways. Before he could pull himself up, something pushed hard into his stomach, harshly pushing him back to the ground.

"Hmph… Hello, Gareki." Golden eyes smiled down at the injured boy. 'Great.' Gareki thought. Jiki pinned Gareki's aching arms to the floor with his knees, causing him to make noise of discomfort.

"Get off, asshole!" Blue eyes glared up to Jiki, who smirked in return.

"This is quite a familiar situation, is it not?" disregarding Gareki's previous command, he went on to tease him.

"Well, you're not pushing me off, so your words don't really match your actions, do they? Eh~ what's this?" Jiki reached down to the imprisoned teen's already swollen, sprained ankle. He jabbed at the center of the swelling with his pointer finger, gaining a hiss from Gareki.

Gareki looked up to Jiki, and a cold shiver ran down his spine when he saw how much fun Jiki was having. His lips were slightly curled up in a grin, and his eyes seemed to be staring at something else, even though they were aimed at Gareki. Jiki's hands traveled down into the hurting teen's underwear.

"N-no! Stop, what do you think you're doing? Sto-_kuh_!" Gareki was frantic as Jiki shoved a black, gloved finger into Gareki's entrance. Tears piled at the corners of the teen's eyes. He had never experienced this painful and uncomfortable feeling before.

Jiki repeatedly thrusted his finger in and out of Gareki, adding two fingers as seconds passed. He left Gareki a whimpering mess, with tears rolling down his cheeks, teeth clenched, as if holding onto a few strings of dignity he had left. As if he would allow that.

Jiki reached down and massaged Gareki's ankle, and at the same time entered Gareki with one thrust.

"Ueghh! Guhh..kuhn.." The pain of being entered all of a sudden overrode the pain that emanated from his ankle. Along with immense

pain, he felt ashamed. How could he ever let a man like Jiki do this to him? He struggled to free his arms, but to no avail. He glared up at Jiki until he

gained his eye-contact. He wanted to show him that he still had defiance in him, that he still didn't succumb to the pain.

That was undoubtedly the wrong move.

Jiki smashed his member into Gareki while slamming his fist down on Gareki's now fully swollen ankle. Gareki let out a scream that could've been heard throughout the whole sector of the ship if Jiki hadn't stuffed his mouth with his other glove at that moment.

Jiki lifted his right pointer finger up to his mouth and smiled into a 'shh' noise, then turned his head toward the door. Two people delivering a prototype of some sort passed the door to the break room they were in.

Using this momentary distraction, Gareki flung his sore arms up as forcefully as he could, sending Jiki flying to the other side of the floor, Gareki lunged up and ran in the direction of the door. He flung the door open, startling the two deliverers, and sped down the hall, not stopping until he got to his room. Nai wasn't there, which Gareki was thankful for.

His ankle pricked with pain, and Gareki slid to the floor. Gareki let his face fall into his hands, as he started to weep.

**Unf.. that was sad. At least, it was to me. I already know that the Gareki is occ. I don't know about Jiki though, we haven't seen much of him yet :/**

**I hope you liked!**

** -EmiBoBemi **


End file.
